For many years, a primary method of applying lubricants or die release agents to the surfaces of a die casting die has been through spraying of a liquid carried lubricant onto the die cavity surfaces when the die pair is open. More recently, several forms of lubricating mechanisms or apparatus for use in conjunction with die casting machines have been proposed. These have included devices for introducing various forms of bulk lubricants into the die cavity or shot sleeve of the die casting machine as well as the application of a meltable lubricant into a shot sleeve for delivery to the die surfaces along with molten casting metal. However, suitable apparatus for providing die lubrication with a unitized, pelletized or packaged, flowable lubricant delivered to a plunger or forced into a die cavity or shot sleeve prior to metal introduction remain undisclosed.